


Wonder

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader tries to sneak out of the bunker for a Halloween party.





	Wonder

[](http://imgbox.com/mEJIWri0)  
*image found on Google*

Wonder

I was silly to think I could sneak out of the bunker without getting caught. I was really not wanting the boys to see me in this silly costume though. They didn’t really get into the whole dressing up for Halloween thing, but I loved it. It was a way for me to escape reality for a few hours. I was able to pretend I was someone else, but I knew that if either of them saw me, I would never hear the end of it. 

I waited until the bunker was quiet for the night and I was pretty sure they had both called it a night. I got up and changed, snuck out of my room, carefully looking, listening for any signs of life. I made it all the way to the war room without any problems, but as soon as I stepped in the war room, my heart sank. Dean looked up from Sam’s laptop with a look of true wonder.

“What’s this?” He smirked.

I sighed a deep sigh and continued my path towards the exit to the bunker.

Dean stood up and blocked my exit, “and just where do you think you are going?”

“I told both of you weeks ago that I had a Halloween party that a friend of mine was hosting tonight. Now let me through.” I huffed.

“Dressed like that?! I don’t think so,” Dean replied, looking me up and down.

“It’s a costume party Dean, and if I want to go dressed like this, then I’ll go dressed like this.” I stood my ground.

“Dressed like that, all curves in that…that red corset and legs in those blue shorts, there’s no way I’m letting you leave until I get to test out that lasso,” Dean winked suggestively.

“Test out the lasso how?” I asked confused.

“Well, I need to see if it really can make you tell me the truth,” Dean stated and moved even closer to me.

I swallowed hard before replying, “The truth?”

Dean stepped close enough to me, to whisper in a low voice, “The truth about how you feel….when your body is pressed against mine.”

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. His hips pressed against me as his lips softly intertwined with mine.

“You don’t need the lasso for that. It feels wonderful, but there is another way we need to test out that lasso when I return.” I kissed him fiercely before walking out of the bunker, leaving him stunned.


End file.
